


Gloved Fingers

by KennyTheKlutz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Hair Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyTheKlutz/pseuds/KennyTheKlutz
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Gloved Fingers

Ryan’s gloved fingers in Jeremy’s mouth felt like bliss. He sucked and lapped at them as if he could earn them being replaced by something larger, and oh, maybe he could. He opened his half-lidded eyes to stare up at the taller man. Ryan’s own eyes were hazy with endearment and something deeper. He gave Jeremy a lazy smile before sliding the digits carefully out. He laughed at the man’s soft whine. “Good. Come here.” He said, using his dry hand to pull him to his crotch by the back of his head. “Did so good. Want more?”

“Nn, yes please.” Jeremy begged, leaning his cheek on Ryan’s jeans. They were quickly unbuttoned, Ryan’s cock springing free. He looked from it back to his face, silently pleading. 

“Go on. Show me how much you love it, my good boy.” Jeremy needed no further encouragement, peppering him with kisses and licking greedily up his shaft. He received a gentle moan in response, the hand on the back of his head sliding into his hair. To gently pet him. Jeremy kissed the tip of his cock, then slid it carefully into his mouth, letting his tongue dance around it. “Ah, yes. That’s it. Feels so damn good.” Jeremy hummed as his mouth delved lower, sucking gently. The hand in his hair tightened, and Ryan muttered a curse under his breath as he fought to keep his hips still. Jeremy let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on the feel of Ryan filling his mouth as he slid down and down, until his nose bumped against the curls around his base. He did his best to look up, barely meeting Ryan’s eyes. The view rewarded his effort, Ryan was biting his lip, squinting in pleasure and intense focus. He could feel his hips twitching against his hands, and knew how badly the man wanted to fuck his throat. He pulled back, his mouth leaving Ryan with an obscene pop.

“You can, um, move, if you want?” Jeremy said, wiping the spit from his mouth.

“Move? Like, fuck your mouth?” Ryan asked. Jeremy just nodded, blush creeping across his cheeks.

“If you want.” He confirmed.

“Fuck yes. Come here.” Ryan said, pulling Jeremy back in and wrapping his space hand around the back of his neck. “Tap if you need off okay?” He asked. Jeremy nodded, already mouthing at his dick. “Good boy.” He let Jeremy take his time sinking back down onto him, then used his hair to guide him deep, rolling his hips up to meet the smaller man. Jeremy sputtered for a moment, but quickly caught his stride, sucking him as he slid his hips back and moaning as he pushed back in. “Fuck, just like that.” Ryan moaned, his breath coming faster. Jeremy’s eyes had fallen shut, and Ryan watched as he let himself get lost in the haze of pleasure. “Such a good boy for me, Jeremy. So good.” 

Ryan’s motions became stuttered as he fell into a quicker rhythm. Gasping on every other thrust. “Just, yes fuck, just like that.” He stuttered, Jeremy hummed in agreement and the vibration had Ryan moaning. “I, shit, I’m gonna come.” He mumbled, pulling Jeremy close as he did. After a moment, he felt two quick taps against his leg, and let go immediately.  
“Shit sorry.” He mumbled, slightly slurred through the fading effects of his orgasm.

“No, no fuck. That was good.” Jeremy leaned back onto his heels, looking up at Ryan in awe. A bead of cum was painted across his lower lip. 

“Fuck. You did so good, come up here.” Ryan said, grabbing Jeremy’s shirt and pulling him up into a kiss.


End file.
